Strawberry Conflict
by Yin7
Summary: Ichigo decides to go to the school where her cousin lives by. How would she handle the boys in her cousins life? Ichigox?
1. Graduation

here is my new story Strawberry Conflict

 **Chapter 1 Graduation**

It's been two years since the Arrancar War and Ichigo and her friends were getting ready to graduate from high school soon. At home Ichigo was still waiting for her results for the schools she applied for. Ichigo was hoping to go the University close to where her cousin lives. "Hey Ichigo," someone said and Ichigo turned around to see Orihime. Orihime was walking down the block carrying what looked like groceries. "Hi Ichigo what are you doing," asked Orihime. "I'm waiting for a letter to see if I got into the school I want to go into," replied Ichigo. "Oh, well I hope you get into the school you want," said Orihime. "Thanks, what school did you apply to Orihime," asked Ichigo. "I applied to a culinary school," replied Orihime happily. " _Eh I hope the school is ready for Orihime's taste"_ Ichigo thought to herself.

It was graduation day for Ichigo and her friends and she still hasn't heard if she was accepted or not. Everyone was at the auditorium for the graduation ceremony, Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, and Rangiku came to see them graduate. When everyone was sitting the principal came to the podium to congratulate the graduating class. After the ceremony they went to their homeroom to get their diplomas from their teacher. When they said their good byes Ichigo and the rest of the group went outside to meet up with Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, and Rangiku. "Congratulations everyone," said Rukia. "Yeah good job," replied Renji. "Looks like you're not kids anymore," said Toshiro. "Yeah look who's talking, Shiro," said Ichigo. Toshiro looked angry at Ichigo and said, "I keep telling you its Captain Hitsugaya to you, and I'm not a little kid." "Oh, captain you're so funny," Rangiku said while laughing. They were all walking to Urahara place to celebrate on the way they were talking about the schools they were going to. "So Uryu what school did you get into," asked Orihime. "I got into the same school my father went to I'm going to work at the family hospital," replied Uryu. "Wow that's amazing Uryu," said Orihime, "I was unable to get into the culinary school, but I got into my backup school for nursing." "That's good Orihime," said Chad. When they finally got to Urahara shop they saw Jinta and Ururu outside sweeping. "Hey Jinta and Ururu how are you doing," asked Ichigo. "Fine," said Ururu quietly. "Hey guys congratulations," said Jinta loudly. Just then the door to the shop opened and out came Urahara, Tessaia, and Yoruichi. "Hey welcome everyone and congratulations on graduating high school," said Urahara, "You are now adults starting a new life."

Everyone went into the shop to eat and celebrate everyone except Ichigo. Ichigo was by herself in the corner when Rukia came up to her. "Hey Ichigo what's wrong," she asked. "Nothing it's just I haven't heard from the school I want to go to yet," replied Ichigo. Yoruichi came up them and said, "Hey Ichigo I almost forgot this letter is for you." "This is the letter I've been waiting for how come you have it," yelled Ichigo. "Well the mail man dropped some letters when I accidently scared him, and I saw the letter with your name on it and decided to give it to you but I forgot to," replied Yoruichi. "Oh forget it," said Ichigo will she was opening the envelope. "So what does it say Ichigo," asked Rukia while Ichigo was reading the letter.


	2. News

_Happy New Years to Everyone. Here are two new chapters._

 **Juli speaks**

 **Chapter 2 News**

It was morning at the Sunrise Residence where Ema Hinata was still in bed. It was her phone ringing that woke her up. She picked up her phone to answer it. "Hello this is Ema Hinata speaking," she replied, "Oh hi dad how are you it's been so long since I talked to you." "Hello to you Ema it has been awhile, I have some news to tell you," said Rintaro and he told her the news. "Really," replied Ema.

"Your cousin Ichigo is coming to live with us," asked Yusuke. "Yes, she is going to Meiji University for school and my father and her father thought it will be easy for her if she lived here will she is

going to school," said Ema. "So we'll be getting a new oneechan," asked Wataru. "I guess you can say that," replied Ema. "Yay I get a new oneechan," Wataru said loudly. "Yeah a new imouto sounds like

fun," said Tsubaki. "I for one can't wait to see this cousin of yours," replied Azusa. "Yes it would be nice to have another girl in the house," said Kaname, "I hope she is nice just like you." "Yes Ichigo is

nice, but she can also be very protective too," said Ema. "Really what is she like Ema," asked Masomi. "Ichigo is like a protector especially to people she cares for, and she doesn't back down from anyone,"

replied Ema. "She sounds different from you oneechan," said Wataru. "She sure is and she should be arriving by dinnertime," said Ema, "Well I better go the store to get some ingredients." So Ema left

with Juli on her shoulder. **"I'm glad that Berry is coming she can help me protect you from these wolves,"** said Juli.


	3. Meeting the Protector

_thoughts_

 **Chapter 3 Meeting the Protector**

Ichigo was riding on the bus thinking about how she got the letter for the school she wanted and that she gets to live with her cousin Ema. She is a little worried about the boys who live there as well. _"I hope they're not perverts,"_ thought Ichigo. When the bus finally got to the stop Ichigo grabbed her bags and got off the bus. "Now to find the place," said Ichigo, "Should probably get a map or I'll get lost."

Ichigo was walking around the city trying to find the place Ema lived at, but had problems with the reading the map. _"I'm so lost,"_

thought Ichigo. "She was passing a hospital when she saw a little boy being picked on by three men. "Hey you little shrimp what are you

doing all by yourself," said the leader of the trio. "I'm not by myself I'm with my niisan," said the little boy, "He is just in his office

right now." "Well why don't we stay here with you, I'm sure your niisan will pay us for keeping you safe," said one of the other guys. "No

I'm fine," the little boy said nervously. "Eh what did you say you little brat," asked the leader. "He said to leave him alone," said Ichigo

while coming up to them. "Hey this is none of your business girly," the third guy said. "It is my business if you're picking on someone who

is weaker than you," yelled Ichigo, "So you better leave or else." "Or else what," replied the leader. "Or I'll make you leave," Ichigo said

threatenly. One of them was about to attack Ichigo when she moved to the side and kicked him in the back. The second guy came to defend

his friend when Ichigo punched him in the stomach. With the two down there was only the leader left and Ichigo looked at him and said,

"Do you want to try your luck?" The leader started sweating bullets and ran away. "Hey boss waits for us," the two guys said while

running after him. Ichigo turned around to check on the boy. "Hey are you ok," she asked. He was about to speak when someone was

calling a name. "Wataru are you ok," asked a man, with orange hair and wearing a green checkered tie, who was running to them.

"Natsume nii," replied the boy name Wataru. "I'm ok," Wataru replied, "Oneechan just saved me." "As long as you're fine," said Natsume,

"And thank you for my saving my outuoto." "It's ok I have two imouto myself," said Ichigo, "I'll protect them from everything." "Well

your one dedicated lady I give you that," said Natsume. "Well I better get going," said Ichigo and she turned around and left. "She

sure was strong, huh niisan," asked Wataru. "She sure is," replied Natsume," And why are you outside by yourself and not with Masomi?"

"I got bored and wanted to play outside," Wataru replied innocently. "Well come on lets go find Masomi," said Natsume and they went

inside the hospital to look for Masomi.


	4. No Holding Back

_Sorry for the long wait. chapter is short. And for those who now about Netflix trollhunters fanfaction has just set it in cartoons now if you have a story to write._

 **Chapter 4 No Holding Back**

"Man I should have asked them for directions," thought Ichigo she was aimlessly walking around unsure where she was. She

ended up on a street with a lot of stores. She was passing a video store when she bumped into someone. Ichigo was about to

apologize when the person said, "Hey why don't you watch where you're going you moron." Ichigo got a good look at the person; he

looked like a high school student wearing a hair clip and sunglasses, and had an arrogant look in his face. "Ok one it was an accident

and two you don't have to be a brat about," said Ichigo. He looked at her smuggle and said "Don't you have any idea who I am?"

"No should I," asked Ichigo, who was starting to get mad. "I'm the talented teen idol Fuuto Asakura," said Fuuto, "I'm a very

important person." Ichigo lost it and yelled, "I don't care if you are some teen idol, and you shouldn't be looking down at a people."

Ichigo started to walk away from Fuuto when she turned and said, "And even though your fans think your handsome, you just look

plain to me," and she left leaving Fuuto with a shocked look on his face.


	5. A New Sister

_Sorry for the long wait here is a new chapter_

 **Chapter 5 A New Sister**

"Finally I found it," said Ichigo while standing in front of Sunrise Residence. "It's a really nice place," thought Ichigo, "I can't wait to see Ema again, it's been so long." Ichigo walked up to the door to ring the bell when someone came up from behind her. "Oh hello, can I help you," this person asked Ichigo. She turned around and sees that this person is a he and he has long blond hair in a ponytail wearing a blue sweater. "Maybe I'm supposed to move in with my cousin Ema she lives here," said Ichigo. "I see your Chi cousins," replied the man, "It's nice to meet you my name is Louis and I'm her brother." Ichigo looked at him curiously and then said, "It's nice to meet you Louis, my name is Ichigo." "Well I'm sure Chi is waiting for you let me take you inside," said Louis and both he and Ichigo went inside.

"I wonder what's taking your cousin so long to get here," Yusuke asked Ema. "If I know Ichigo she probably got lost on the way over here," replied Ema. "That sounds like Berry alright," said Juli. "Oneechan can you tell us more about Ichigochan," asked Wataru. "Well she is tall, she has orange hair, can be intimidating, but she can also be gentle too," said Ema. "I saw an oneechan with orange hair today," said Wataru. "Oh really I wonder if it was Ichigo," said Ema. They heard the elevator door open when Juli said, "Hark I sense someone familiar," and he went upstairs and sees Louis with Ichigo. "It's Berry," said Juli and he jumped onto Ichigo to get her attention. "Hey Juli it's good to see you again," said Ichigo. "It's good that your finally here, know you can help me protect Chi from these wolves," Juli said to Ichigo. Ichigo smiles at Juli then looks over the rail on to see Ema with some boys, "Hey Ema it's been a long time since I last saw you," said Ichigo. "Ichigochan you're finally here," said Ema. Ichigo went down the stairs and hug Ema and then recognized Wataru. "Hey you're that little boy at the hospital," said Ichigo, and then Wataru said, "You're the oneechan that helped me out." Ema turned to Ichigo and asked, "Oh so you met Wataru already?" "Yeah some older kids were picking on him," replied Ichigo. One of the guys went up to Ichigo and said, "My name is Masaomi, I'm the oldest son, and on half of my family I will like to thank you for protecting our little brother." "It's no problem I hate when the defenseless get picked on," said Ichigo, suddenly a loud voice was coming from upstairs. "Hey is anyone here the super talented brother is here," said a kid that Ichigo recognized as the kid that was being rude to her. "Hey you're that brat with the big ego," said Ichigo. "You again what are you doing at my house, and by the way my name is Fuuto," said Fuuto. "Ah Fuuto this is my cousin Ichigo and she is going to be living with us while she is in school," said Ema. "I can't live with him/her," thought Ichigo and Fuuto.


	6. Meeting the Brothers

_Sorry for the long wait been busy here is my latest chapter._

 **Chapter 6 Meeting the Brothers**

There was an awkward silence with Ichigo and Fuuto glaring at each other until Ichigo felt something wrapped around her. "Oh is this our new imouto," said a voice behind her. When she turned around she saw a guy with violet eyes, white hair, wearing a pink diamond cardigan and a black blazer. "Konnichiwa imouto my name is Tsubaki and I'll be your niisan," said Tsubaki. 'Is this guy really Ema's niisan,' thought Ichigo. All of sudden Tusbaki was hit in the head from behind. Ichigo say a guy with black hair, violet eyes, wearing a blue and grey checkered shirt, a black blazer, and glasses. "Tsubaki show some manners, I'm sorry about my twins behavior," said the guy, "My name is Azusa its nice to meet you Ichigo." "He seems normal,' thought Ichigo, "Its nice to meet you too," she said.

Everyone sat down in the living room to finish introductions. Ichigo found out that the boy with red hair was Yusuke and is in the same grade as Ema. The last brother with blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing glasses, and a red collar shirt was Ukyo who was a lawyer. Ichigo looked to Ema and asked, "Hey I thought you said there was thirteen brothers and I only see eight." "Oh, Subaru and Iori are out right know, Hikaru and Natsume live out the the apartment, and Kaname should be coming back from the temple soon," replied Ema. "Well she already met Natsumenii when she saved me," said Wataru. "Oh that guy with orange hair is your brother, I can't wait to properly met him," said Ichigo. "Well who do we have here," said a man with blonde hair wearing a monk outfit. "Oh Kaname your here, this is Ema's cousin Ichigo, she is going to be staying with us while going to school at Meji University," said Ukyo. "Oh so the little berry is going to the same school as Subaru," said Kaname, "Well it's nice to meet you imouto, as Ukyo said my name is Kaname." Kaname then takes Ichigo's hand and kisses it. 'I just met him and he already is pissing me off for some reason,' thought Ichigo.

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I do have a poll on my profile for the this story to see who is going be with Ichigo._


	7. Getting to Know the Family

_Hey everyone sorry for the long wait been busy, thinking about new stories ideas to soon, and trying word and set the chapter. So here is the long awaited chapter 7_

 **Chapter 7 Getting to Know the Family**

Everyone was all sitting on the couch in the living room. Fuuto was looking at Ichigo, still irritated about what she said about him. "So why is this stupid strawberry here again," asked Fuuto. "I'll be living here with you all while going to school," said Ichigo and then she got up to face Fuuto and said, "And don't be calling me a stupid strawberry, you self centered little brat." She then walked away from him, stopped to look back and said, "Is the little baby still upset about what I said about him?" Fuuto face suddenly turned red in anger remembering that comment she said. "Oh, did we miss something," asked Kaname. "It's not anyone's business," replied Fuuto as he looked away embarrassed. "Wow I've never seen Fuuto react this way before," said Azusa. "Thank you, your my hero," replied Yusuke. "Its about time someone took you down your high horse Fuuto," said Tsubaki while laughing. Fuuto quickly got off the couch and said, "Your all just jealous, because I'm the talented one," and then left the room. "Can't take any criticism can he," said Ichigo. "Unfortunately no," said Ukyo, "And I do apologize on my brothers behavior." "Its alright, he's not the only egotistic one I've dealt with before," replied Ichigo.

"So Ichigo, why don't you tell us a little about yourself," asked Masaomi. "Well I lived in Karakura Town since I was born, I live with my father his name is Isshin, who is a doctor in our clinic, and my little twin sisters Karin and Yuzu. Karin is a tomboy and loves playing soccer, while Yuzu is the opposite of her and is the homemaker of the house," said Ichigo. "Your sister Yuzu sounds like Ema, while Karin sounds like you," said Louis. "Wow, that means more sisters," said Wataru, "I really want to see them." "I told the girls they can come and visit when their free, you might get to see them during break," Ichigo told him. "Is Uncle Isshin going to come visit with the girls too," asked Ema. Ichigo looked at Ema and said, "Ema there is no way I'm letting goat-face come and visit, so he can embarrass me here." "Oh, I don't think uncle is that bad," replied Ema. " **You forgets that Isshin always does a surprise attack on Ichigo or does something crazy,"** said Juli. "Oh, Juli your exaggerating," said Ema. "Is he really that bad Ichigo," asked Yusuke. "Lets just hope you never met him," said Ichigo.

"So you brothers that work, what is it you guys do," asked Ichigo. "Well I work as doctor," said Masaomi, "Ukyo is a lawyer, Kaname is a monk at a temple, both the twins are voice actors, and Louis is a hairdresser." "Wow really I'm going to study to be a doctor myself," said Ichigo. "Well if you need help with yours studies I can help," said Masaomi. "Well that will be great," replied Ichigo and then she then turned to Ukyo and said, "Hey Ukyo I heard being a lawyer can be frustrating sometimes." "Yes sometimes it can be hard, but it can be rewarding," replied Ukyo. "And you two it must be really hard to be a voice actor," asked Ichigo. Azusa replied first and said, "Yes it can be hard you don't always get the part you want or might not get any roll at all." "But it's totally worth it in the end when we do get a part it's a lot of fun," said Tsubaki. Louis looked at Ichigo and said "Hey Berry if you don't mind I can do your hair for you if you want." "Yeah that is fine Ema has been sending me pictures of all the times you did her hair, how about tomorrow," replied Ichigo. "Yes that will be ok," said Louis. "And what about me imouto do you have any questions for me about my work," asked Kaname. "Yeah I have question, who in the hell let you become a monk," Ichigo asked sarcastically. _"Well she sure doesn't hold back on what she thinks,"_ thought all the brothers.


End file.
